1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and procedures for welding large objects, and more particularly, to an apparatus and procedure for welding structural support pipe used in offshore oil rigs.
2. Prior Art.
In present day petroleum practice, offshore oil rigs have support structural members which are formed, in many cases, from metal pilings welded end to end. Because of the size and weight of these pilings, it is difficult to perform a proper welding when the two ends of the pilings meet. In many cases, it is difficult to hold the ends in place during the welding process due to the rocking motion of the crane barges holding the piling in position. This is particularly true in rough seas.